Accidently, Adam
by Ififall
Summary: When Adam starts keeping Eric's things, Maureen has to talk to him about it...….


A/N: Prompt comes from the website/ prompts neocites . org

* * *

"Have you seen the leopard printed jacket?" Eric asked on the phone. "It's new"

"Isn't it on that green thing on your chair?"

"One of them, but I bought two. That' wooly jumper that dad got me just disappeared out of the blue, is it in your washing?" Eric inquires.

"Tromboner, do I live in a charity shop? How the fuck would I know?" Adam groaned.

"Any plans for the weekend? Eric said changing the subject.

"Yeah, my old military boys are taking me out"

"Maybe...I can see you afterwards?" Eric pipes up.

* * *

Adam shook his head over the phone. "Nah. We don't have to meet up every weekend. I'll call you. Maybe Sunday?" He sneakily smiles. He doesn't want to be one of those drips that can't spend a night away from their precious boyfriend. He's got to let Eric know that he can go out and have fun without him.

"Have fun with the boys! I'll let you get your beauty sleep then, love you babe!" Eric cooed.

"Laters" Adam shrugs, quickly ending the call. He turned on the TV trying to stay distracted. He tried to give himself an hour, but within thirty minutes he lifted his pillow to reveal the jumper that Eric had been talking about. It takes him ages to get ready. One of the favourite parts of Adam's night is watching Eric fuss and debate over what clothes suit what party. He'd roll his eyes as the teen shed one shirt for another ten. One day he'd come over wearing the jumper.

* * *

He'd took it off to wear a purple T-shirt. He'd left it in Adam's room. He'd completely forgotten about it. As his boyfriend he'd decided to keep it, until Eric brought it up. Now he knew it was missing, the clock was ticking. He stretched the jumper folding his arms over the fabric. He pictured the way Eric had his sleeves rolled when he hugged him in it. Or the way the neck hem tickled his dark skin when he leaned up for a kiss. Within seconds Adam had thrown the jumper all over his face.

Then came the knock. "Shit!" Adam hisses taking it off and shoving the jumper under his quilt.

"Are you decent?" His mother Maureen asked.

"Uhh...yeah!" Adam called back. He knew that when she opened the door, she assumed he'd been wanking. He hadn't but it kind of felt like he had been.

* * *

"Oh...Here's Eric's lovely leopard coat!" She said gingerly putting it on the bed.

"Thanks mum"

"Adam, you have to give it to him this time. I've found few of Eric's clothes and pretty shiny trinkets shoved down the sofa. Please...Adam you've got to return them"

"But he chooses to leave them here"

"Accidently. Then you hide them all over the house, only to collect them in your room as sovegrneirs" Maureen tuts.

_"Accidently"_ Adam mutters.

* * *

"Can't you just print the pictures on your phone and put them on the walls? It'll brighten the room up" Maureen asks. But her son runs a hand through his longer hair and shakes his head.

"Nah, could you imagine Eric's face if I've got him all over my walls. He'll get too cocky"

"I see"

"Makes me look like some kind of stalker"

"Like the type that's smuggling his clothes in your bed?" Maureen points at the jumper sleeve hanging out of the bed.

"I dunno what you mean" Adam shrugs. "Me and Eric are taking stuff really slow"

* * *

"Of course. Your father taught you well. I know you're a gentleman" Maureen said as she took the other jumper and put it on top of the quilt.

"I've got a guys night out this weekend. I can breathe without him. I can have fun, and hang out, have a drink and laugh with other people mum. I can dance with girls if I feel like it. No pictures" He agrees with himself pointing at the walls. "Don't want him to think I think about him all the time"

"But you do..."

_**"Mother I don't**_" Adam mocks her in a posh tone that his father would use.

"Fine, I'll just take Eric's things and put them in a hot wash" Maureen said scooping up Eric's clothes.

* * *

"Woah Mum! Wash! Why?" Adam whines, springing himself out of bed. "They still smell of him" He snaps out of his panic, sits, on the bed and stares at the empty walls. Annoyed with himself at how pathetic he sounds.

"You're right. Wash them" He says glumly, opening his drawer to take out Eric's other stuff, like his belt buckle, stray sliver buttons and a silver marble that Eric couldn't keep on when he decided to do a little arts and crafts on his trousers.

"I'm acting like a nutter"

"That's what love does sometimes" Maureen smiles walking over to the drawer.

"It's not love. It's just_ like_" Adam said sternly.

"I'll give you an hour with all of this" Maureen offers gently putting down Eric's things. Then I'll fold them and keep them downstairs"

* * *

"Yeah" Adam sighs. "Thanks"

He grabs Eric's clothes and climbs back into bed. One of Maureen's worst fears was that her son would be a carbon copy of his father. That he would be as cold as ice, twently four hours a day. That he would only smile in family pictures. That whomever he dated would only be used as a plastic trophy. But watching Adam unashamed at keeping Eric's property. She realised thankfully, that he'd be the opposite of Michael. Maybe she had done something right after all?


End file.
